Just Wanna Say I Love You
by Aurora of the Moon
Summary: Bakura loves Ryou but is afraid of rejection. He does something that makes Ryou think Bakura is after his body. So Ryou runs away. Will Bakura ever find Ryou and confess to him? (RB MM) FINISHED YAYYYYY
1. Never Meant for this to happen

Chapter 1: Never Meant for this to happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story.  
  
AuthoresS: Hey everyone... I'm typing my first Yaoi fanfiction. Please be nice to mee... Anyways now getting on with the story. (Pairings R/B, M/M, Y/Y)  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Regular Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Marik: Marik  
  
Regular Marik: Malik  
  
/./ = Ryou talking to Bakura //.//= Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
(.) = Malik talking to Marik ((.)) = Marik talking to Malik  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You Ryou's Point of View  
  
"Get out of my face weakling" Bakura snarled he dragged me outside then slammed the door shut. I jumped up in surprise when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.  
  
"Malik don't do that next time" I mumbled. "Did Bakura kick you out again?" he asked me softly. I sniffed and nodded silently "Bakura always kicks me out when Malik comes over" I thought silently.  
  
He sighed and said "look at me Ryou". Reluctantly I forced myself to look at Malik. I was surprised when I said worry clouding his usual sparking lavender eyes.  
  
"If anything bad happens between Bakura and you come to my house" he said firmly touching my cheek gently. "Thank you" I said quietly. He hugged me and I blushed at the contact.  
  
Then I heard a growl behind me knowing it was Bakura I quickly pulled away from Malik knowing that Bakura doesn't like his "property" being touched. Malik scowled at Bakura and glared.  
  
Are you gonna come in or what? Bakura said coldly. Malik nodded but before he entered the house he reached down and placed a chaste on my cheek I flushed in embarrassment.  
  
// That's it.. Malik is so gonna die// I heard Bakura say over the link which is weird because he usually blocks it.  
  
/No Please don't hurt him/ I begged  
  
//Shut up (1)Hikar -weakling and go to the Brat's (Yugi) house or something like that just as long as it's far away from here// then he sealed off the link.  
  
I sighed sadly and watched as Malik entered the house, then I walked down the street towards Yugi's House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point Of View  
  
I sighed in relief as Ryou headed down the street probably to Yugi's House. "What the Fuck do you think you were doing with Ryou?" I hissed. "Well let's see.. I think I kissed him and hugged him" Malik said trying to annoy me.  
  
I grabbed my dagger, which was stuck in my back pocket and lunged at Malik hoping to slice his throat when . Marik appeared and blocked my attack with his own dagger. Damnnn Stupid Marik.. I thought.  
  
"Sorry Bakura can't let you do that to my koi (lover)" Marik said still holding his dagger incase I would do a sneak attack. I was surprised for a moment then just smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" Malik asked looking kind of grumpy "yea Yami did you know Ryou tastes really good?" Never knew Hikari maybe I should taste him" Marik said smirking. "FUCK YOU Malik" I yelled lunging at him with a dagger.  
  
"Okay any day" Malik said smirking when he blocked my attack with his own dagger. "ahhh you guys are annoying and perverted" I muttered putting my dagger away knowing all my attacks would be blocked.  
  
"Ahhh thank you Bakura" Malik said pretending to be crying "it really means a lot to me." "Shut up" I said then sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Also you never told me why you kissed Ryou" I pointed out. "Oh isn't it kinda obvious?" Malik replied "Just to see if you were jealous and by the looks of it you were." I muttered some curses under my breath then said " why are you guys always right." "Cause Ra blessed us from the day we were born" Marik said proudly. I rolled my eyes and continued watch TV.  
  
"What brought you two together?" I asked. "We confessed we loved each other" Malik said. "Then we got into bed together" Marik added "wow it was so fucking good."  
  
"Mariikkk" Malik said whining slightly " You weren't suppose to tell him that.." "Heheh oppps but it really did feel like heaven"  
  
Marik said with a dreamy look "We should do it againn" Malik blushed and pouted slightly.  
  
"You're soo adorable when you pout and blush at the same time" Marik pointed out then jumped on Malik. "Stop it." I muttered beginning to get a little aroused. "Oh don't worry Bakura we'll let you join us next time" Marik said with an insane smile.  
  
"Shut up." I muttered "Just find a way to get me and Ryou together." "Oh so that's why you called us.. You're to chicken to tell him you love him" Malik said giggling insanely. "WHAT?!?" I yelled " I'm not a chicken.."  
  
"Yea whatever, we'll help" Malik said "but how about getting drunk first?" "Fine" I muttered closing the TV and heading out the door with Malik and Marik to the nearest bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Few Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
"Thanks for talking with me Yugi and Yami" I said waving to them. Then I started on my way home. Maybe I should have stayed with them for the night I thought Oh well.. Too late now..  
  
When I got home I hesitantly opened the door incase Bakura was there ready to spring at me or beat me for being late.  
  
I sighed in relief when there was no sign of Bakura. Then cautiously went to my room.  
  
I opened the door and then locked it, which was probably not a good idea because Bakura could pick it open but I still could feel safe at least. I undressed myself and climbed into my bed. (Yes. Ryou sleeps with no clothes on.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
We already dropped Bakura to his house. But then something came to my mind that made me cringe..  
  
(Marik.) I said through my link  
  
((What Hikari?)) he sounded calm and cool  
  
(Maybe we shouldn't have let Bakura drink that much.)  
  
((Ahh don't worry it's not like he's gonna rape- Oh My Ra is he drunk?)) Marik asked staring at me sharply  
  
(Well. now that I think about it. I think he is drunk but only a little . not enough for him to commit rape. )  
  
((Okay. that's goodd.)) Then Marik shut off the link.  
  
Wonder why he shut it off.. I thought. He never shut it off since we confessed. that's so weird......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal Point of View when Malik and Marik dropped Bakura off at his house  
  
Bakura staggered up the stairs thinking "I am not drunk, I am not drunk, I am not drunk.." When he tripped and fell face forward on the floor "okay maybe I am" he thought then got to his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
I tried to open Ryou's room but found it to be locked. Stupid weakling I told him not to lock the stupid doors. I took out my knife and then skillfully unlocked the door then staggered in.  
  
I found Ryou asleep on the bed and found out he wasn't wearing anything. It just makes things a whole lot easier for me I thought smirking at the beautiful angel .......................  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Ahh that was good.. Should I write lemon or just lime? You chose.. Plz... Now plz R/R for mee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: the first person who finds out what Bakura was trying to hard not to say, what letter I'm missing, and what it means will get a special prizee  
  
So tell me what the spelling for this word is and what it means..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you do I'll dedicate the next chapter to youu. but if you don't.. then you'll have another chance to try again. 


	2. Why?

Chapter 2: Why?  
  
Authoress: this chapter is dedicated this chapter to Jami krt  
  
Thank you to everyone who participated please try again ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you list  
  
1. Jami krt - Hehe I know everyone likes the cliffy in the chapter before  
  
2. Kahtiihma - Yep that's right thanx for participating and reviewing please try again  
  
3. Karma Strike - Hehe I wouldn't dream of hurting Ryou...(Yea rite.) he's my favorite character too.  
  
4. WingedWolf - I am bored. hehe so I decided to write in Japanese  
  
5. Reiko (sent me by email) - You're right about the hikari and.. I'm really sorry buh I'm to chicken to write lemon. maybe another chapter. I'm getting some tips from a friend.  
  
6. Yami Krissy - Yep you're rite it means light and the missing letter is I, thanks for trying plweas try again ^_^ thank you for reviewing  
  
7. Bakuraluva - Heheh sorry . but no lemon. sorry. maybe another chapter . one of my friends are giving me some tips. maybe you can give me some tips to cause I really need help on it. anyways thanks for reviewing  
  
8. onlyHAUNTED - don't worry . Ryou ain't gonna get raped. maybe another chapter lolx thanks for reviewing  
  
9. Yami's-Girl - Okay I'll try to update faster don't worry as long as you keep reviewing ^_^  
  
10. Crazy4anime - .. never thought you would tell me to write a lemon chrissy... loxl o well  
  
11. dragungirl199 - Yea rite your not perverted.. Lolx j/k I'm not gonna write a lemon yet. gomen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Now On with the story ^_^ I'm sorry it took so long to update... I really couldn't decide whether to write a lemon or lime.  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Regular Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Marik: Marik  
  
Regular Marik: Malik  
  
/./ = Ryou talking to Bakura //.//= Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
(.) = Malik talking to Marik ((.)) = Marik talking to Malik  
  
~.~ = Yugi talking to Yami ~~.~~ = Yami talking to Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
I smirked at Ryou and slowly advanced toward my (1)tensh-. "What's with me.? I am drunk," I thought "Oh well." I climbed into bed and shuddered when his warm nude body touched mine.  
  
I felt an electric shock coursing through my veins when he moved closer to me, his petite body rested against my well-toned chest. Ryou. I moaned twining my arms around his slender waist, savoring the sweet and lovely scent that came from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I awoke suddenly when I felt someone grinding his hips against mine. A small moan escaped from my mouth. Then I realized what situation I was in and tried to contact my Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/. Yami?/ I was surprised when I actually got through to him. usually he blocks off the connection.  
  
//.//  
  
/YAMI?!?/ I was kinda worried when he didn't answer me.  
  
//By Ra hikari.you're so fucking warm// Bakura responded..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Yami. help pl- I was cut off when the person behind (.Poor clueless Ryou.lolx) painfully rubbed his erection against me. "Bakura?" I gasped painfully. I got no answer except for some pleasure filled moans.  
  
"Bakura .. hel- I was cut off again when this time when the person kissed me roughly. He bit my lower lip, which made me open my mouth then took advantage and explored my mouth.  
  
By this time.. I was crying hard feeling violated and unprotected. When I opened my eyes a little bit I saw some white hair on my face and the person stopped kissing me.  
  
"There's only one person that has white hair like mine but it can't be Bakura" I thought "it just can't be ." And panicked suddenly when the person flipped me on the my backside and straddled my hips.  
  
I tried to get away but the person held me tight and marked me on the shoulder several times. "You're mine Ryou . all mine" the person whispered into my ears.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly bracing myself for the horrible thing that I knew was gonna happen next ..but it never came.  
  
Instead the person collapsed next to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me (. hehe .. No lemon. sorry. wanna know why he collapsed? Well I'll tell u in the next chapter ^_^).  
  
I somehow managed to turn my body to face my captor which was.. Bakura (I'm sure all of you knew it was Bakura right?). I shuddered violently when I realized I wasn't wearing anything and my blanket was on the floor.  
  
Bakura must have knew because unconsciously reached for the blanket on the floor and threw it over the both of us or maybe because he was cold .. Some how all his clothes were on the.  
  
Sighing I shifted slightly far away from, Bakura as I could be. Which was a bad move because Bakura pulled me closer to him until my head was resting on his well-toned chest.  
  
I smelled his breath for any signs alcohol to see if he was drunk but when I found no scent.  
  
"No he couldn't have. He never would. I can't believe it ...he-he tri-tried to." I thought unable to finish the sentence. Instead I curled into a small ball and eventually cried myself to sleep............................  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: *dodging random things thrown by reviewers* please don't hurt me.. I'm really sorry. I'll try harder next time. please don't kill me  
  
Me Sorry for the short chapter  
  
NOTE1: the first person who finds out what Bakura was trying to hard not to say, what letter I'm missing, and what it means will get a special prize  
  
So tell me what the spelling for this word is and what it means..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tensh-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you do I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. but if you don't.. then you'll have another chance to try again.  
  
Note2: I apologize to anonymous reviewers who read this story.I forgot to turn on the accept anonymous reviews...I turned it on so now I should accept them please forgive me . and R/R, also don't forget to do the word on the top if you get it I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Also anyone who wants the Yugi/Yami or Malik/Marik fluff to come faster tell ME  
  
Thank you Byess, till the next chapter Ladies and Knights 


	3. Run AWAYYYYY

Chapter 3: Run AWAYYYYY  
  
Authoress: This chapter is dedicated to Lee  
  
Thanx to the people who participated and reviewed  
  
SoulDreamer  
  
QuickSilver5  
  
Lee  
  
ColeyCarissa  
  
Evil Chibi Malik  
  
LovelySchoolGurlShindou  
  
Yami's-Grl  
  
Green Eyes Silver Dragon  
  
Authoress: Also the setting is in December okayss? So don't ask me why it snows.lolx  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Regular Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Marik: Marik  
  
Regular Marik: Malik  
  
/./ = Ryou talking to Bakura //.//= Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
(.) = Malik talking to Marik ((.)) = Marik talking to Malik  
  
~.~ = Yugi talking to Yami ~~.~~ = Yami talking to Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love youu  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Ryo-Ryou?" I looked more closely at the person sleeping next to me. Oh my Ra.. What did I do? I thought wildly seeing that both Ryou and I were naked.  
  
I suddenly felt the urge to throw up and rushed to the bathroom but not before locking the room before I went incase Ryou woke up and decided to run away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
Wh-why is it so cold.? Why am. I. *sniff* why did Bakura almost try to.. I threw the blanket over me and sobbed violently.. Memories of last night's almost rape returning. Bakura. why did you...? Why.. RA JUST TELL ME WHY I said with anguish in my voice.  
  
I slowly got up and tried to get out of the room but it was locked for some Ra damned reason.  
  
I sniffed and climbed back to my bed and closed my eyes again hoping it was all a dream. and tomorrow I would get my old life back.. With Malik and Marik coming to my house and Bakura throwing me out of my house whenever they came. but was that what I really wanted?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
Yuck. I fucking hate throwing up. I rinsed my mouth and grabbed a towel. Putting on the clothes that Ryou stored in the bathroom I went back to Ryou's room.  
  
I entered the room gently and noticed that my white haired angel was sobbing uncontrollably in his sleep. When I got closer to him I noticed that Ryou was mumbling something in his sleep.  
  
I managed to pick up a few fragments of what he was trying to say " No. Bakura... ou can't .. Don't - don't Bakura. I stepped closer and sat next to him and put my hands on his shoulder trying to shake him awake.  
  
"Ryou. Ryou wake up its all a dream" I said shaking him gently. He finally opened his eyes after I called to him 100 times. He buried his head in my chest and sobbed quietly.  
  
He suddenly gasped when he realized who I really was and tried to escape my grasp .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// Stupid Hikari // I muttered through the link  
  
/pleas-please don-don't Bakura-sam(1)-// he whimpered through the link  
  
//Shut up// I said cutting him off  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ceased his pathetic whimpers and lay quietly on my chest probably praying for me to let him go I thought amusingly. "If I let you go will you run away?" I asked him softly. "N-no" was his practically muffled answer.  
  
Slowly I loosened my death grip on him. He scurried away from me a good 3 yards (. I made Ryou's room very big ^^).  
  
He blushed when he noticed I was staring at his nude body and reached for the towel I put on the chair. Hmmm.. Maybe I should bed him later.. I thought smirking slightly never noticing I never closed my link.  
  
"Umm I-I'll go-go mak-make breakfast" Ryou said weakly grabbing some clothes. I nodded and lay back on the bed. He ran out the room and to the bathroom (.You know what he's gonna do. shower then dress...me not gonna explain in detail.)  
  
I know I didn't rape him. he isn't limping or bleeding.. I thought laying back on the bed maybe I should . wonder how he's in bed.  
  
Ahh... I'm becoming such a pervert . stupid influence from Malik and Marik.. Hmm.. I also have to pay them a visit. those idiotic morons gave me some alcohol. actually I'm not even sure it was alcohol.. Oh well. I thought absentmindedly. not even aware I was drifting to sleep. ( It wasn't alcohol it was. some kinda drug lolx. don't wanna tell you the drug name. sorry. if you really wanna know. tell me on my email address)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
I slowly and cautiously crept out of the shower incase of Bakura but sighed in relief when I sensed that he fell asleep. I quickly got dressed and grabbed a small bag with clothes and other things.  
  
Then slowly crept out of the house forgetting I left my ring in the bag. I walked towards Malik's house looking at the beautiful white snow that fell gracefully from the sky. When I arrived at Malik's house I rang the doorbell  
  
I heard some crashing and cursing until the door finally opened and Malik appeared with his hair slightly messed up. "Umm hey Ryou.." Malik said smiling "c'mon in."  
  
He opened the door and I almost fell to my knees laughing when I saw Marik ............................................................................ ..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Sorry for not updating for so long... I'll try to .. Later please R/R ^^  
  
NOTE1: the first person who finds out what Bakura was trying to hard not to let Ryou say, what letter I'm missing, and what it means will get a special prize  
  
So tell me what the spelling for this word is and what it means..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam- (IT'S NOT SAM .. ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you do I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. but if you don't.. then you'll have another chance to try again  
  
Thank you ^^ 


	4. Trying to find Ryou

Chapter 5: Trying to find Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh. or any characters XD  
  
Da chapter is dedicated to MelMel ^^ nice job ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to all the people who reviewed ^^  
  
Jane Lee- Yep. it's sama. umm what about Yami/Yugi fluff? Did... you want it to come faster.? Well thanx for reviewing  
  
Anonymous- Yea it's sama nice job ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
MelMel - I'll try to write more but usually I'm lazy and write 2 or 3 pages. Your right about the sama thingy ^^ good job thanx for reviewing  
  
animegurl6- Nice guess cause it is sama tanx a lot for reviewing I appreciate it ^^  
  
BishounenzAngel- Thank you I don't know what to say *blushing*  
  
Bakuraluva- Err. I explained on the email I sent .. Hoped you recevieed it ^^ and you'll find why Ryou was laughing but it might not be funny.. Thank you for reviewing  
  
Kahtiihma- lolx I like cliffy's they hang reviewers in suspense I guess you'll find out what's with Marik. maybe I'll cut it out *evil smile* nah. I'll include it so don't worry ^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw- Actually . it's I can't believe you reviewed for my storyy ^^ I'm a lousy authoress and I'm really bad at writing stories.anywayss thank you for reviewing and loving my story *blushing* ^^ and I updated so will you update too? Pleaseeeee? *puppy eyes* I love your story so muchaa  
  
Maedhros- Yea I think he is too lolx did you know you reviewed after I finished typing this chapter? Lolx buh I just had to add you ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On With the storyyy ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I took one look at Marik and fell on my knees laughing. "Shut up" Marik said grumpily. Wo-wow I said barely able to speak "you really brought out the beauty in him Malik".  
  
Malik stared at Marik who was dressed in a hot black mini skirt, a tight white shirt, and his hair was braided with black fancy ribbons. "Yep I did and this fucking hottie is all mine" Malik purred.  
  
Then Malik went to one of the drawers and held out a digital camera. "Say CHEESE Marik" Malik said holding the camera. "What?" Marik said confused he turned around then Malik took the picture.  
  
"HIKARI IF YOU DON'T FUCKING GIVE ME THE FILM I'll fucking screw you really hard . no wait that's a good thing. uhh.. Just give me the fucking film" Marik said exasperatedly.  
  
"Aw but-but Ya-Yami *sniff* I *sniff* really worked *sniff* hard to *sniff* get you in a *sniff* skirt" Malik said using his puppy eyes with some lip quivering.  
  
"Too Bad now GIVE IT TO ME" Marik ordered ripping off the ribbons and mini skirt. "*sniff* alright" Malik said sadly handing over the film.  
  
I was dumbstruck for a second "uhh Malik.. doesn't a digital camer"- "Ryou what's wrong? Why did you come here? I only told you to come here if.." Malik trailed off he motioned me to follow him.  
  
"Yami if you listen I will rip off your head" Malik added to Marik who smirked. "Aww but I know you won't do that Maliky" Marik said tauntingly. "Hmm you never know" Malik said smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Malik's Room ~  
  
Malik opened his computer and linked the camera to it. "Ryou what did Bakura do?" Malik asked. I ignored the question and looked at the computer. There was a picture of Marik in a mini skirt and me staring cluelssly at Malik.  
  
"Err what are you gonna do with the picture.?" I asked. "Send it to Bakura. Now are you gonna tell me?" Malik asked impatiently. "Err no?" I answered unsurely.  
  
"Do you want me to search your mind?" Malik asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Good then tell me" he said going back to sending the message to Bakura.  
  
"Umm well Bakura he..he tried to..." I slowly trailed off. "He tried to what?" Malik asked clulessly. "He tried to..-.to rape ..me ." I said quietly. Marik suddenly appeared and said "OoO did he succeed? Did he? Did he?"  
  
I suddenly heard Malik's breathing get heavier and heavier. "Marik.. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS ROOM IN 5 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD" Malik yelled turning his rod into a dagger.  
  
"Okay, Okay.. God's somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he muttered going back into the rod. Malik didn't say anything he just sat on the bed next to me and hugged me gently.  
  
Comforting me with soft words. (Don't worry Malik sent the email with Marik in a hot skirt and clueless Ryou to Bakura)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Now Back to Bakura when he fell asleep and Ryou ran away ~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
Aww fuck. what's the fucking time? And where the fuck is Ryou? I thought lazily getting up. I tried the link but it was blocked for some reason.  
  
Damn him. I'm gonna fucking fuck his ass so hard for doing that! I fumed But for now a relaxing bath.  
  
)~ Don't wanna explain this Part Gomen ~ )  
  
Ahh that felt good. now where's Ryou?.....? Oh well he'll come home sooner or later.  
  
Suddenly the annoying computer, which was opened, started saying "you got mail, you got mail". "Alright, Alright" I snarled "just shut the fuck up" I opened the mail and saw it was from Malik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Dear Kura  
  
I FINALLY GOT Marik in a mini skirt ^^  
  
From  
The Evilest Master Mind  
Malik ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at the picture Malik send me. My eyes widened . no not because of Marik in a skirt..(well maybe a little bit) Ryou was there looking clueless.  
  
FUCK if Ryou tells Malik I am officially screwd and dead I thought grabbing my keys and running towards Malik's House...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Ahhh that was cool ^^ hehe Please R/R  
  
Note: What does Gomen Mean? If you find out first I'll dedicate the chapter to you ^^ 


	5. Trying to find Ryou 2

Chapter 5: Trying to find Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh. or any characters XD  
  
Dedicated to Bakuraluva nice job ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to allll da nice people who reviewed for my lame story ^^ Arigato  
  
1. Bakuraluva - Lolx. maybe I will. or something worse.sorry but I can't think of anything now. *sigh* if you have any good idea to make Bakura pay send to me please ^^ thanx for reviewing ^_~  
  
2. Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw - Lolx you won't believe it. I updated again. ahh well you don't have to update that fast. ^^ I hope you like this chapter. thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Sodapop - Really? You're a master of Japanese? *sigh* that's so cool. lolx I love Japanese maybe I'll learn it in college.Oh and my other fanfictions are Change of Heart, and Hidden Love Revealed (posted on Wednesday 8/27/03) please read if you want  
  
4. Anonymous - ^^ your right thanx for being such a nice reviewer  
  
5. Yami's-Girl - really? I'm not sure the last chapter was that great as you said ^^ but anyway thanx for reviewing  
  
6. animegurl6 - umm I guess you are but it really doesn't matter I just put up that game or thingy cause I really wanted to dedicate a chapter to someone most likely the nice, nice reviewers ^^ plus you get to try again even if you don't get first ^^ thanx a lot for beging a nice reviewer and putting me on you're favorites list  
  
7. BishounenzAngel - very nicee ^^ you know your Japanese very well ^^ Err.. but I'm not sure that this story is cool.. Well thanx for being a nice reviewer for this story. Hmm I really wonder if I should write a lemon for the next chapter though.  
  
8. Panda X. Bear - Hmm well. I'll make Bakura get it if I can think of an idea. *sigh* I'll try my best to get revenge for Ryou hehe I'll try to update soon thanx for reviewing  
  
9. davidfreeza - Awesome? *blushing* really? Thanx so much lolx I'll try not to make evil cliffy's hehe. thanx for reviewing  
  
Wow 9 reviews for a chapter ^^ thanx so much I LOVE YOU ALL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On With the storyyy ^^ I update fast don't I? lolx  
  
/./ = Ryou talking to Bakura //.//= Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
(.) = Malik talking to Marik ((.)) = Marik talking to Malik  
  
~.~ = Yugi talking to Yami ~~.~~ = Yami talking to Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
Fuck, Fuck, Fuck if Ryou tells Malik . I am so doomed, screwed and dead. I quickly ran and rang their doorbell. Marik answered looking very, very bored. "Hey Bakura c'mon in" Marik said smiling.  
  
"Thanx" I muttered glad to get out of the snow. I slumped on the sofa looking tired until I remembered Marik in a hot sexy mini skirt. "Hey Marik?" I asked trying hard to control my laughing.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered absentmindedly watching TV. "How did Malik get you in the hot sexy mini skirt" I asked smiling evilly. Marik turned five shades of red and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
((Hikari. how did you send that picture to Bakura? I TOOK WAY THE FUCKING FILM FOR RA'S SAKE)) I muttered angrily through the link.  
  
(Oh but you forgot.hehe Digital Camera's don't need film. they store their memory on a chip) Malik answered back with a sweet voice.  
  
((Malik if you don't fucking get your hot, sexy and tight ass over here I am gonna..)) I trailed off thinking of so good threats  
  
(What are you gonna do?) Malik purred over the link  
  
((Well.. grrr just get that ass downstairs NOW))  
  
(Well if my ass is so hot, sexy, and uh. what was the last word again Yami?)  
  
((Gr.. tight.))  
  
(Oh yea right, Well if my ass is so hot, sexy and 'tight' then why don't you get upstairs screw me?) Malik whispered seductively to me though the link  
  
((I won't be able to because Bakura's here NOW GET YOUR TIGHT ASS DOWN NOW))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
(Did you say Bakura's here?)  
  
((Yea. now get downstairs))  
  
Aww fuck I thought to myself.. he's probably gonna ask.about Ryou. I placed the sleeping Ryou on my bed and walked downstairs where my Yami was sitting on the couch looking very red and aroused. I mentally smirked at myself for a job well done.  
  
"Hey Bakura what brings you to my peaceful and quiet home?" I said in a polite voice. I heard Yami mutter some things under his breath about our 'peaceful' and 'quiet' home. I sat on the couch and when I settled my body on Marik he just jumped on me and roughly kissed my lips trying hard to dominate my mouth.  
  
Our game of dominance was because Marik quickly won and settled on exploring every crevice in my mouth. "Err.. Do you know where Ryou is?" Bakura asked me. I shook my head, which caused Marik to growl in annoyance and bite me on the tongue.  
  
What surprised me the most is when Marik lifted his head up and brought up a subject I wanted to smack him for. "Hey Bakura did you succeed in ra"- I cut him off by slamming his lips against mine and struggled for total control over him. He dominated again. of course.  
  
(If you tell Bakura I'll never let you screw me again) I whispered threatening over the link  
  
I saw that I was making Bakura very uncomfortable by kissing and making out with Marik so I stopped. Of course Marik started whining over the link.  
  
((Aww Hikari. it's not fairr))  
  
(Look if you can stop kissing me when Bakura's here then maybe you'll get a special "present" later on) I purred through the link, which shut Marik up.  
  
"Umm. I think I'll leave.and look for Ryou" Bakura said getting of the couch and left through the front door. I sighed and said "well I guess I can give you the "present now".. But in Isis's room and don't make me moan so loud Ryou's sleeping"  
  
Marik smiled evilly and carried me to Isis's room. By Ra... Isis's is really gonna kill me when she finds out I thought as Marik stared to rip off my clothes and his. (Maybe lemon in the next chapter ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View (After he left Marik and Malik's house.)  
  
Damn Malik and Marik I know there hiding something from me. Maybe it'll be better if I call them on the phone. they seem saner on the phone then in person..  
  
"Yea right keep on dreaming Bakura" a voice whispered to me. Aww fuck now I have a little voice in my head. Ah well.. I forgot to ask them WHY Ryou was in the picture anyway . so I have to call them.. I dialed their phone number and waited for them to pick up..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I woke up from my nightmare (you know. the rape.) when the phone rang.(funny. Malik actually has a phone in his bedroom and Isis doesn't have one in hers)  
  
Malik's probably too busy to answer the phone I thought hearing moans and screams from Isis's bedroom. Konnichiwa(1) I said picking up the phone. There was some silence on the other line until I heard a voice whisper. Ry- Ryou?.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Authoress: I know you all love my cliffy's ^^ right?  
  
Malik: When are you gonna post a lemmooonn?  
  
Authoress: Ask the reviewers .  
  
Malik: .. Err. do you guys want a lemon between Marik and me?  
  
Authoress: Lolx And What does Konnichiwa mean? 


	6. An Angel

Chapter 6: An Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Anonymous  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed  
  
1. Malik's Girl (2) - Err sorry but no M/M lemon yet really sorry Thanx for reviewing though  
  
2. Nezumi & Lylli Riddle - correct ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Bakuraluva - You can get front seats the next time I write one M/M lemon ^^  
  
4. Anonymous - Correct you're good at this ^^  
  
5. Mel Gods - Lol I'll try to stop with the cliffys but I can't resist *sniff* lolx thanx for reviewing  
  
6. Evil Chibi Malik - hehe don't worry I'll make sure Isis makes Malik and Marik pay for doing that hehe tanx for reviewing  
  
7. Panda X. Bear- hehe don't worry about the lemon and I update fast cause I want you reviewers to enjoy it ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
8. animegurl6 - it's Hello congrats ^^ nice job and I would never blame sucha a loyal reviewer thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Queen Of Yugi Lovers - sorry I made Bakura pass out like that. and don't worry. I know the Japanese words . it was only like a contest to see who I could dedicate a chapter . well anyways thanx for reviewing  
  
10. Amenosirius - *blushing* thanx for helping ^^ I appreciate it also thanx for reviewing  
  
11. BishounenzAngel - it's not fair why whould they ban lemons *pouting* thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
12. Sage Kaley - Well I'll try to put lime in it . maybe a lemon at the end ^^ lolx thanx for reviewing  
  
13. yu- Well to me the dark side is always Marik and the light side is always Malik ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
14. Kurama no Miko2003 - correct about the hello part *blushing* you would really read it to the end? *sniff* thanx you don't get that much loyal reviewers in a story ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
15. Rowan and Sakura (5) - Wow ^^ thanx for reviewing for every single chapter of mine *blushing* you're really nice ^^ and nice job with the Japanese words  
  
16. Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw - hehe I know you wanted a lemon but It was really hard to write. I only had one day to write it. and I decided there will be a M/M lemon at the end of the chapter maybe so is that okay with you? Thanx for reviewing  
  
17. ty - Okay's I'll try but I;m gonna be gone for 2 days Thanx for reviewing  
  
18. Kool-Aid Addict - very nice you really know your Japanese ^^ Thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoresses Note: I'm sorry but I really can't write a lemon.. It's too hard for me.. I'm not experienced a lot. please understand. ^^ at the end of the chapter maybe I will. Sorry if I missed any one on the thank you list ^^ and I can't believe I got 18 reviews ^^ thanx so much *sniff* I love you all *breaks down crying*  
  
Note: I also have another 2 stories up I think you might like it so can you read it? Please? It's in my profile anyways thanx ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
"Ryou?" I heard the voice ask questioning. Bakura I thought and quickly hung up the phone. I quickly got up and dressed up in my clothes. I then realized my millenium ring was in the bag. Well. I guess it would'nt hurt if I put it on and block the link..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
Damn I know that was Ryou. Baka Malik and Marik I'll kill them for hiding him. I suddenly felt a tug in my soul which informed me Ryou had his ring on. This makes the cat and mouse chase even easier I thought smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I wrote a letter to Malik and put it in his bedroom incase he wakes up and finds me missing. I sighed and walked to the park to my secret spot.  
  
~At the Park~ (Ryou's secret spot)  
  
I leaned down and touched a Rose. "Hello Ryou" a gentle voice said. I turned around to see my mother with the wings of an angel on her back. "Mo- Mother? I-is that really you" I cried out and ran to her hugging her to make sure she wouldn't disappear.  
  
"Yes Ryou it's me but I can't stay long" she said pulling her wings around me. "Why Mother?" I said holding her closer to me. "The heavens call for me" she answered simply "but before I go I want you to do something for me, will you do it?"  
  
"Hai mother I will anything for you" I said crying in her white robes. "I want you to forgive Bakura" she said. "But." I said hesitantly. "I know what he did but can you find it in your heart to forgive him? For me?" she asked looking at me.  
  
"I-I will mother." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you Ryou now I can rest with peace" she said smiling and flew up in the sky. "NO, NO MOTHER YOU CAN'T GO PLEASE" I yelled and sat on the grass sobbing. Then a wind blew pass me "I'll always be with you" it whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
Damn this ring it's not working I thought furiously. Then a soft moving wind blew past me whisper "Bakura he's in the park at his secret spot find him" Wasting no time I quickly ran towards the direction of the park.  
  
~ At the Park ~  
  
I saw my beautiful tenshi sitting in the middle of the grass field sobbing. I quickly ran towards him and embraced him. "Ryou" I whispered. He knew who I was but never pulled away.  
  
"Bakura.." he muttered under his breath before he fainted in my arms..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Well.. how is it? *sigh* I won't be updating for 2 days because I'm going to Bostan ^^  
  
Please R/R I know it's short but I was racing to write this for you before I left so I hope you can forgive me.  
  
And I decided to give up the guess the Japanese word thingy I'll just pick a reviewer from now on 


	7. A New Problem with Malik and Marik

Chapter 7: A New Problem with Malik and Marik  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters  
  
I dedicate this chapter to AnimeGurl6 ^^ Congrats the chapter is all for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
1. Ir0n M0usy - Lolx thanx I didn't know my fics were funny I hope this chapter is long enough for you ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
2. BakuraLuva - hehe well.. you can't really have a long time talking with an angell . well I'm back from Bostan anyways^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Kurama no Miko2003 - Heres the next chapter. And Ryou passing out in Bakura's arms is really kawaiii ^^ and I thought of it hehe (Little Voice of Authoress: YEA RIGHT . you just wanted Ryou to faint) err. hehe you didn't hear that. lolx well . ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
4. Rowan and Sakura - I'm really sorry but it's kinda tiring doing the word thingy. maybe in another story. I'm really sorry. ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
5. davidfreeza - Lolx okay ^^ thanx for reviewing I really really appreciate it  
  
6. anonymous - hehe. it's alright I know how you feel. me gonna try to make the cliffy's less angusting hehe ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Ryuujitsu - Really? *blushing* thanx so much. as long as I have your undying support I'll try to update fasterr ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
8. animegurl6 - Ahh..don't worry two days isn't that long.and I'm gonna pick a random reviewer every chapter and you got picked for his chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Evil Chibi Malik - er.. lolx I'll put a really sweet kawaii kiss in this chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
10. Yami's-Girl - Really? *blushes* thanks a lot also ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
11. Jane Lee - Thanx I'll try to have fun. even though the cruise made me seasick. I still enjoyed it ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
12. Panda X. Bear - Lolx thanx so much for the advice I really appreciate it. I didn't think reviewers would even care if I went, so I just wanted to tell the reviewers why I wouldn't update. but thanx a lot for caring *sniff* (A voice of the Authoress: She's babbling a lot.) ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
13. LovelySchoolGurlShindou - You'll find out ^^ don't worry ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On With the Story, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IF I FORGOT TO POST ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS IN THE LIST ABOVE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
I lifted the fallen angel in my arms and began walking home. A gentle wind past by me that seemed to say to me "Today is the day.confess to Ryou. It will be your last chance my dear Bakura" I sighed and looked at Ryou. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms snuggling in my chest. I sighed some more and walked back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
I woke up from the lack of warmth and sat on Isis's bed which was know stained with blood.I sighed when Marik was nowhere in sight. I put on my leather clothes and limped to my room. Ryou wasn't in my bed only a small note probably from Ryou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik  
  
I went to the park I'll try to be back as soon as I can and you have to clean up those sheets if you don't want Isis to kill you  
  
Ryou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I groaned at the thought of cleaning the sheets since my ass hurted some much. Ahh well maybe Marik can clean it . it is his fault for making my ass hurt.  
  
(Yami?) I tried the link  
  
((...)) it was blocked for some reason.  
  
Why is Marik blocking the link? What's he hiding from me?.. Is he going out with someone else ..? Am I just a toy?  
  
I sighed and decided to have Isis kill me then clean her sheets even though shes still gonna make me clean them. I slumped on my bed an fell into a restful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
I appeared as soon as my hikari fell asleep. "You'll find out soon Dear Hikari." I whispered in his ears "and don't expect me to clean your sheets. you're the one who let me have 'fun' with you" I then went back to my soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
I gently laid Ryou on the couch and sat in a chair where I can have a perfect view of the tenshi. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps . Oh Ra why?. Why did I have to just. almost. rape him..? *sigh* I decided to call Malik. I dialed the phone number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" the person I recognized as Malik said sounding very tired like he had some 'fun' with Marik. "Malik did you and Marik screw again?" I asked. "Do you always go into peoples private lives?" Malik said whining slightly.  
  
"No but I'm doing this to you cause you lied to me about Ryou not being at your house" I countered back. "Well. You can't blame me if Ryou didn't want you to know" Malik replied uncertainly "And that you tried to rape him and he has a good reason to hide from you and ask me to help him"  
  
"Hmpf I didn't want to rape him . I was drunk and who told me to go to the bar and get drunk?" I countered back. "Well. I think it was Marik." Malik said. "Bakura. you're the one who accepted" Marik's voice said through the telephone to show that he was listening. "..You guys are insane." I finally said deciding to try and end the conversation since Ryou was waking up.  
  
"You better get off the phone and go to Ryou you know.." Marik pointed out over the phone. "What? How do you know he's here?" I asked. "Cause we used the rod and listened to your thoughts Bye" Marik said before hanging up. "Don't do anything bad to Ryou" Malik said before hanging up too.  
  
I hung up to and went towards the sofa where Ryou was sleeping. Ryou groaned and opened his eyes lazily. He gasped when he saw me next to him inches away from his face. He tried to move away but I grabbed his shoulders and leaned closer to his face until he was only millimeters away from my lips. I smirked when I heard a pathetic whimper from my hikari.  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I whimpered when Bakura leaned to close to me. He smirked and decided to close in the small space between us. He kissed me gently and bit my lower lip gently for entrance to my mouth. For some reason I granted him his wish and allowed him to explore every crevice in my mouth.  
  
"I wonder what Bakura tastes like." I thought. I fought with Bakura's tongue over the dominance over the mouth, I lost but Bakura allowed me to taste him. "Mmm" I thought "he tastes like sweet chocolate." As soon as he gave me dominance over the battle he quickly took it back. We finally stopped after lacking air. I slumped back on the couch exhausted while Bakura sat next to me holding me close to his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
I hung up the phone and limped out of the room to go to Isis's room. I found Marik cleaning and changing the sheets. "Marik" I said softly deciding to ask him why he was blocking the link. "Hmm?" he said growling at all the blood on the sheet.  
  
"Uh.." I said unsure of how to ask him the question ".Why are you blocking the link all the time?" I asked. "Why can't I?. Do you have to know every single thing in my whole life? Can't I have some privacy?" he snarled at me rushing out of the room.  
  
I heard the door slam, which meant Marik is going out to drink. I sigh as one lone tear goes down my face. I quickly wipe it away and walk down the stairs. I went out of my house and walked towards Bakura's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I could feel Ryou's stare burning into my soul. "Please Ra let the doorbell ring or the telephone anything please" I silently begged. As if Ra heard my pleas the doorbell rang. I quickly got up and answered it to see Malik standing at the door looking like he was going to faint anytime. "Bakura..." he said weakly before he fainted in my arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Auhtoress: So.how was it? I don't think it was good.. Ah well. I hope you like it.. and since lemons are being banned and if you write one your stories will be deleted. I decided to post lemons at mediaminer. the place where lemons are accepted. thank God  
  
Anyways I just wanted to ask if lime is also banned. if it isn't I'll replace the lemons with lime.. Please tell me. thanx ^^  
  
And if you want a chapter to be dedicated to you for Ra's sake tell me please I have a story that is currently being dedicated to nobody (Hidden Love revealed) and if you want I can dedicate it to you. so just tell me . also.. this story is almost over.. Now R/R onegai  
  
Very Important note : AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT'S GONNA BE HARDER FOR ME TO UPDATE. CAUSE OF SCHOOL SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME 1 WEEK TO UPDATE A CHAPTER. PLEASE STICK WITH ME AND CONTINUE READING *sniff* I'm putting it in capital letters cause it's really important. Please forgive me. 


	8. What's wrong with you

Chapter 8: What the Hell is Wrong with you?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
Me dedicate the chapter to Panda X. Bear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed  
  
1. Kurama no Miko2003 - Okayy ^^ thanx a lot for understanding and reviewing ^^  
  
2. Rowan and Sakura - Thanx *sniff* I have another loyal reviewer *sniff* I'm so happpyyy wahhhhh and understanding bout the school problem  
  
3. Ryuujitsu - lolx. hehe as soon as Malik and Marik get home. Isis will have a horrible surprise for them.. Well. if I remember to add that part.^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
4. Bakuraluva - Okay ^^ thanx for understanding bout the school thingy. and it theres a lemon part that I didn't post I'll tell you at the bottom of the chapter. and so far you didn't miss any ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
5. animegurl6 - It's no problem and you'll find out ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
6. Sage Kaley - lolx. well I will tell you. it's something that isn't very good. lolx ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Phoenix36 - I know. *sniff* ^^ thanx for reviewing and liking the story ^^  
  
8. Panda X. Bear - wow.. A huge high school. where you can get lost . I don't think that's very safe *whimper* well okay ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Anonymous - lolx don't worry I'll try to make it worst ^^ (Bakura: *bashes authoress with pan* make it better.) err hehe ouch. I'll make it better for them ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
10. Yami's-Girl (cooligirl2003@yahoo.com) - Well I'm not that sure about lemons not being banned. but I wanna be safe so if I write a lemon and if you guys want it give me your email address and I'll send ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
11. Kahtiihma (3) - lolx .correct about konnichiwa and if you want a lemon. give me your email address and tell me which lemon you want and I'll give ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
12. Evil Chibi Malik - er. I'm sure you'll find out in the next chapter.. If not the next then the one after.. Lolx I'll try to make the confession soon. ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
13. GokuVegeta447 - I'm updating ^^ don't worry thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On with the story ^^ 13 reviewers *sigh* I am loved YAYYY If I miss ANYBODY in the thank you list please tell me and forgive me.I'm really clumsy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Malik. I muttered under my breath and lifted him into my arms. "Ryou." I said "Please get some medicine to your room." "Hai" he replied hesitantly. I carried Malik bridal style to the room and placed him on the bed. (*humming here comes the bride* Malik: SHUT UP .. And get on with the story)  
  
"Bakura?" Malik said weakly opening his eyes slowly. "Shh go to sleep." I said softly. "Nah. I don't need to. it's just that my ass. it fucking hurts like shit." Malik said sitting up. I smirked at what he said.  
  
"Well. give me a good reason WHY you fainted in my arms..?" I asked moving closer to him. "CAUSE I FREAKING RAN TO YOUR HOUSE WHILE MY ASS WAS HURTING" he yelled. "Well. then tell me WHY you were running to my house?" I countered. "Just. because." Malik said trailing off. "Just because . what?" I asked.  
  
". can you stop asking me questions?" Malik asked looking annoyed. "No. tell me wh"- mmff Malik grabbed my head and kissed me which. stopped me from talking. I heard some things drop and I pulled away from Malik to find Ryou smiling nervously.  
  
"Er. I'm sorry if I was interrupting something. you guys can continue. I just wanted to drop this off." Ryou said. "Ryou." I said getting up and going near him. "Here's the medicine you wanted" Ryou said placing the medicine in my hands as soon as I got close enough and ran out the door.  
  
I quickly ran after him but ran into the door. "Ouch." I yelped when my face slammed into the door. "Damnn. does Ryou always have a habit of closing the door after he runs away?" I asked Malik. "Me .. Dunno. but he seems to have done that on purpose." Malik said getting up and helping me to the bed instead.  
  
"Ouch. my head hurts..." I said rubbing it. "Well. why don't you rest now?" "But I gotta find Ryou and explain it to him." I protested as I tried to get up only to have Malik push me back. "Look Ryou will come back. I'm positive. okay?" Malik said handing me some Tylenol and a cup of water.  
  
"Why are you so sure?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "Look. if you wait here I'll tell you something that you can do to Ryou and I'll taste really good." Malik said smirking. "No. I'm not gonna screw him.." I said.  
  
"Baka.. I never said I was gonna let you screw him anyway" Malik said glaring at me "it's something else. do you wanna hear?." "Yes." I answered trying hard not to look interested. "Good. but don't tell ANYBODY about this or else Marik will hunt you down" Malik said "promise?"  
  
"Fine tell me now" I said impatiently. Malik leaned down and whisper something in my ear. "hehe. good one Malik. I can't wait to test it out hehe" I said smirking evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
I ran out of the house with my eyes flooded with tears. "Why? Why did Bakura..? he probably was just kidding around with me when he kissed me before. trying to use me. why was I an idiot who thought he actually love me? Please Ra.tell me" I begged silently.  
  
I wasn't looking at where I was going until I bumped into someone. "Gom-Gomen nasi. I wasn't looking at where I was going" I said hiccupping slightly. "It's okay." the man said helping me up and walking away. "Wait a second" I thought "wasn't that Marik?" "MARIK wait" I yelled.  
  
"Ryou? is that..you?" Marik asked turning around. "Hai what are you doing here?" I said "I thought you were at your house." "Nah. I wanted to go for a walk." Marik said "Ryou. can I talk to you about something?" "Sure" I said. "But first answer this. why are you crying?" Marik said wiping my tears away with his hand.  
  
"Er. I'll tell you after. you ask me the question" I said. "Fine let's go to the park to talk then okay with you?" Marik asked. I nodded and realized how cold I was . it was December and I forgot to bring a jacket. Marik seemed to notice because he unzipped his jacket and lifted me up covering his jacket around the both of us. (KAWAIIIIII)  
  
I snuggled near his neck to get more warmth. Marik must have noticed because he laughed and said "Huh you must really be cold. Didn't Bakura dress you correctly?" "not really ." I said hesitantly. Marik nodded and walked to the park.  
  
We both settled in a bench. I tried to get out of the jacket but found out the hard way that Marik had absolutely no intention of letting me out of the jacket. I looked at Marik suspiously. "I don't want you to catch a cold. then Bakura can blame it on me" Marik stated. "Okay. I understand. what's your question..?" I asked.  
  
"Er.. never mind. I think I solved it." (Note: This question is why Marik was blocking the link from Malik) Marik said smiling slightly at me "What's your question..? and tell me why you were crying." "Err.. well will you kill Malik if I tell you why I was crying?" I asked. "No." Marik said looking slightly confused.  
  
"Well. then. I found Malik kissing Bakura.that's all.." I said softly laying my head on Marik's neck feeling tears coming into my eyes. Marik chuckled slightly and said "it's okay. Malik doesn't mean it." I nodded and sighed quite contently. "Thank you Marik." I said. Marik smiled and captured my lips in a passionate kiss which I was happy to answer.  
  
After a minute or later Marik pulled away and took off his jacket and put it on me. " I'll pick it up when I pick up Malik" he said "And why did you respond?" I smiled and said "I'll tell you as soon as you come to my house" Marik nodded and we part our ways.  
  
Now. how do I face Bakura. I'm sure he felt that kiss. I thought to myself. as I walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
"Great. now how do I explain the kiss to Malik?... great.." I then went off to the mall. Now. which store to go to. I thought to myself.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Why is Marik shopping (hint: not because it's Christmas.) and what evil plans do Bakura and Malik have for Ryou? Hehe please R/R ^^  
  
VERY Important note : AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT'S GONNA BE HARDER FOR ME TO UPDATE. CAUSE OF SCHOOL SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME 1 WEEK TO UPDATE A CHAPTER. PLEASE STICK WITH ME AND CONTINUE READING *sniff* I'm putting it in capital letters cause it's really important. Please forgive me.  
  
VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WANT A LEMON SCENE I WILL SEND YOU THROUGH EMAIL, IN YOUR REVIEW GIVE ME YOuR EMAIL ADRESS AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THEM ME SEND. ^^ this note will be shown whenever there is a lemon missed (I'm not yelling at you it's just really important)  
  
thank you (the only lemon you missed is the M/M one, I think in chapter 6 or 5)  
  
Please be noticed that it might take a week to send the email ^^ 


	9. The Surprisee

Chapter 9: The Surprisee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH SO STOP ANNOYING MEEE ehh lolx ^^  
  
Dedicated to  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to all my loyal reviewerss ^^  
  
1. Ryuujitsu - Yep I have ^^ you'll find out the surprise. but I think the surprise is lame. , anywayyss ^^ the M/R n M/B came from my mind when I read a M/R and M/B story ^^ lolx thanx for reviewing  
  
2. animegurl6 - err sorry .but the lemon is gone. I just deleted it. I'm really bad at lemons. and I'm retyping it. if I ever get it up it'll be at Mediaminer.. Sorry for the trouble.. ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Bakuraluva - Umm I'm sorry but I retyped the lemon and it'll be on medaiminer .. Or not. actually. it won't be on Mediaminer. sorry. any other lemons that I write will be on Medaiminer though ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
4. BishounenzAngel - it's okay I understand. school is annoying..lolx ^^ thanx for reviewing and the lemons will be posted at Mediaminer . just not the m/m one  
  
5. Dragona 2007 - thanks for the compliment ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
6. Kurama no Miko2003 - Well. maybe Bakura and Ryou will end up together. depends.. Me gonna have a poll soon.. like which couples you want at the ending ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Phoenix36 - lolx nice guess ^^ but sadly no. it's something else and youll find out in this chapter ^^. but I think the idea I made up is kinda lame...oh welll.. Tell me what you think ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
8. Anonymous - lolx I agree.. poor hikari and yami's . their kissing the wrong people. ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Yami's-Girl - Sorry.. the M/m lemon isn't gonna be here any more. .. And what's a bondage?..? ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
10. Rowan and Sakura - lolx ^^ it's funny lolx I loved that review ^^ it was my favorite one ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
11. Panda X. Bear - lolx wow. I can't believe it. you musta gotten lost a dozen of times. wow.. ^^ the pushies are soooo kawaiiii thanx ^^ and thanx for reviewing and the lemon doesn't affect the plot ^^ so no need to worry ^^  
  
12. Kahtiihma - Actually. I think I don't even know what I'm writing about.. -_-;; I think Malik is going after Bakura and Ryou is after Marik and Marik is also after Ryou then Bakura is after Malik too. then pretty soon I'll make Malik go after Ryou and Marik go after Bakura.. Does that make sense?. lolx ahh well. I'll figure it out...... someday.... lolx ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
13. Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com) (2) - Thanx ^^ heres the next chapter. hope it's long enough and good enough for ALLLLLL my reviewers ^^ I LUV YOU ALL *hugs every one* lolx ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
14. GokuVegeta447 - I'm really sorry but I deleted the lemon ,.. -_-;; it wasn't really good. I was really hoping to write a R/B lemon first. cause I'm not that good with m/m .. ^^ anywayss thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: OMG OMG OMG I past 100 ^^ yayyyyy thanx so mucha ^^ *sniff* you make me feel so luvvedd ^^ *sobbing on the floor*  
  
A Little Voice: ehh sorry the Authoress had a mental break down so I'll be writing the story hehe (and I'll be angustyy mwahhhhhaa)  
  
Authoress: I'm okay now go AWAYYY  
  
A little Voice: ................now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
Silently I walked home and entered the house. Bakura's probably upstairs with Malik. I fumed silently. Sighing slowly I took off Marik's jacket and went to the kitchen to get some chocolate (Mmm) it always calmed me down for some reason. Then I went back to the living room and sat on the sofa comfortably.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested peacefully for a few seconds until I felt someone jump on top of me and kissed me hungrily. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Bakura look at me with a hungry look. "Hello Hikari" he purred seductively "oh and want this back?" he asked showing me a piece of chocolate he presumably stole from my mouth.  
  
I stared at him and nodded dumbly. He smirked and straddling my hips kissed me fiercely.  
  
//You'll have to beat me in this dominance game before you can get it back// Bakura purred through the link  
  
I tried to obtain dominance over Bakura but he was stronger and easily overpowered me. "Bakura." I moaned as he explored every single crevice in my mouth. He finally allowed me a little taste of the chocolate. I pulled away and closed my eyes. The chocolate tasted sweet and moist with a hint of Vanilla (my flavor) and Cinnamon (Bakura's flavor) to it. Quickly devouring the chocolate hungrily I smashed my mouth unexpectedly into Bakura's giving me the advantage to explore his mouth for a change.  
  
"Mmm" I moaned. My dominance over him only lasted for a few seconds when he effortlessly he quickly regained it. I allowed him to keep his part in the lip lock as I savored the lingering taste of Bakura in my mouth. After a few minutes of the electrifying kiss we were interrupted when someone walked through the door....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Marik's Point of View (Before when Marik told Ryou in the park he needed to go shopping) ~  
  
Malik's birthday is coming up today. what am I gonna get him? I thought browsing around the shops. (yes Malik's b-day is in December ^^ I checked it on a site) At last an item caught my eyes. It was a pair Egyptian bracelets. "That would look really good on Malik..." I thought "Now should I steal it or pay?.." "I'll pay. after all I have Seto's credit card with me anyways" I thought to myself walking into the shop and coming out with a bag.  
  
I walked to Ryou's House and examined the bracelet's I bought. They were beautifully crafted and had exquisite designs on them but then I noticed something in hieroglyphics that I just could quite make out. "Maybe Bakura knows something about it.." I muttered to myself.  
  
I entered the house to find Bakura and Ryou in a fierce lip lock. "Excuse me." I interrupted. Bakura glared at me and Ryou just looked up and jumped on me hugging me fiercely. "What's gotten into him?" Bakura asked me slightly annoyed. I ignored his question and carrying Ryou sat on the couch with Bakura petting Ryou's soft hair.  
  
I could feel Bakura scowl at me but instead I said "Bakura . today's Malik's birthday." I felt Ryou smile and say "I already knew and got him a gift. "Yea I knew to..." Bakura said annoyed "the gift's with Ryou's". I nodded and said "I need help decorating the house. "Can you help?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
"Of course let's go now Malik's asleep in our room now" I pointed out. Ryou nodded in agreement and wrote a note incase Malik woke up. "I suppose by the way you guys were kiss you forgive him right?" I heard Marik mutter to Ryou. There was some silence then Ryou said "Yes." but something in my mind told me other wise.. The way Ryou said it was in a hesitant kind of way like he quite didn't trust me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
I still didn't trust Bakura but . *sigh* might as well keep it to myself. "Yes.." I answered Marik. I could feel Bakura staring at me. "Well let's get going then shall we?" I said faking cheerfulness. Marik noticed but didn't say anything. I grabbed my gift and Bakura's for Malik. Then placed the note on the table. Bakura and Marik were waiting by the door for me.  
  
"Opps. my jacket's in my room.?" I muttered. "It's okay I'm sure you'll be warm like this" Marik said smiling as he unzipped his jacket and holding me to his chest then zipping up his jacket again. I heard Bakura snarl and scowl but ignored him . Marik was really warm.  
  
Marik laughed a little bit and proceeded to his house. I yawned slightly and wrapped my legs around Marik's waist squeezing it tightly. I heard Marik try to stifle a faint moan but was unsuccessful.  
  
//RYOU stop it// Bakura hissed  
  
/Huh? Why?/ I asked curiously  
  
//Because you-your m-// Bakura trailed off then blocked his link..  
  
I looked at Bakura who was looking at Marik like he was gonna kill him. Of Course Marik ignored him and kept on walking. I shook my head slightly and fell asleep in Marik's arms unconsciously nuzzling his neck. Before falling asleep I thought I heard Bakura say this but. I must have been dreaming..  
  
//Because.. You're .. Mine.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: So.. How was it..? *sigh* sorry for the really really long wait.. School's fault. lolx ^^ well please R/R also if I have ANY lemons they will be posted on www.Mediaminer.com okay?? Me gonna tell you. ^^ also it's the same thing for all my other stories too you know change of Heart and Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Thanks for reviewing ^^ also the next chapter will be harder to type put sorry. but you might have to wait. Also Change of Heart will be up soon ^^ 


	10. What can I say? The Surprise 2

Chapter 10: What can I say? The Surprise 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh ^^  
  
Dedicated to Sage Kaley ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed ^^  
  
1. Ryuujitsu (srinivr@att.net) - lolx ^^ don't worry there will be BxR in this chapter ^^ at least I think so. ^^'' hehe thanx for reviewing  
  
2. Bakuraluva - Yep I know ^^ hehe thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Sage Kaley - lolx Malik's birthday is . uhh ... somewhere in December ^^ hehe thanx for reviewing  
  
4. Anonymous - Thanx ^^ you know I couldn't get to 100 with all the reviewers supporting and helping me ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
5. seika (seika_toudou_izumi@hotmail.com) - Oh. I see. well ^^ if you wanted to see the lemon I wrote umm it's at www.mediaminer.org my penname over there is Queen of Eternal Darkness ^^ and I won't give up never ever ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
6. Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com) - lolx ^^ welll thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Carmen5 - You can read it if you want it's at www.mediaminer.org ^^ my penname over there is Queen of Eternal Darkness ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
8. Kahtiihma - Welll it'll get better for him ^^ I promise ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Starflower Sakura - wow ^^ thanx for reviewing ^^ your stories are great ^^ I loved them  
  
10. Arkuera - *blushing* really? Thanx ^^ and thanx for reviewing and putting me on your favorites list ^^  
  
11. Phoenix36 - lolx ^^ thanx for reviewing I appreciate all reviews ^^ Even if they're flames ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Helloooo ^^ sorry it toooookkkk soooooo loonnnggg to update. not my fault ^^ hehe... well here it is ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I woke up on a couch Bakura and Marik were nowhere in sight. Getting up I sneaked up the room to Malik's Room where I found Marik and Bakura talking 'peacefully'. "Why the fuck are you trying to get Ryou?" Bakura snarled at Marik. Marik seemed unfazed by Bakura's statement and looked out the window sighing softly.  
  
"I don't know. but it seems like Ryou's trying to get to me instead" Marik finally answered sneaking a glance at Bakura face. "So why are you going along with him?" Bakura snapped. "Who wouldn't?" came Marik's simple reply.  
  
"Bastard" Bakura muttered then dropped his I-will-murder-you-face. "You really care that much about him" Marik said amused. Bakura shrugged carelessly then said "What does it look like?" "It looks like you love him right?" Marik asked carelessly. Bakura shrugged again and looked straight ahead of him in fazed by the personal question.  
  
"Aww c'mon 'Kura tell me don't you love your innocent little hikari who tastes so good and so fucking sweet" Marik said tauntingly getting up and going closer to Bakura. Suddenly Bakura's face turned completely dark "You touched my hikari?" he growled in a low voice. "Yep and kissed him too hehe he tasted so sweet" Marik said in a happy manner not caring about Bakura's sudden change "I just wish I could get him into bed but he loves you..."  
  
Bakura's face darkened even more his hand slipped on the dagger he had hidden. I blushed slightly at what Marik said but I still stayed quiet and listened. "Is he tight? Hehe I would sure like to find out" Marik said noticing Bakura's Death look but still continuing to annoy him.  
  
"You fucked on my nerves for the last time Ishtar" Bakura snapped as he took out his dagger lunging at Marik in one quick fluid motion. Unluckily for Bakura, Marik was very aware of the situation and quickly changed his rod to a dagger and blocked it. "So tell me do you love Ryou or will I be his first?" Marik said smirking as Bakura took out his second dagger and lunged at him again.  
  
"Fuck off" was all Bakura said. "Aww c'mon 'Kura just tell me" Marik said narrowly missing an attack from Bakura's dagger. "Fuck off and don't call me that" Bakura snarled as he tried his useless attempt of killing Marik even though he knew Marik and his skill were both evenly matched. "C'moon tell me and I'll keep my hands off of him" Marik said pleadingly.  
  
Bakura let off his attack as he thought about it for a second but had to move to narrowly miss one of Marik's attacks. "What the fuck are you doing? I'm fucking thinking and I was the one attacking you" Bakura snarled at Marik who was laughing sheepishly. "hehe sorry it's a reflex.." Marik said  
  
"Now are you gonna tell me?" "Hmmm welll... I thought about it and my answer is....................... no . now .... you will so fucking die for even touching MY Ryou" Bakura said flashing a deadly smile as he prepared to attack Marik. Surprisingly Marik just evaded to attack and made no movement to attack at all.  
  
Without thinking about it I contacted Bakura positive that he really did love me  
  
/Ba-Bakura?/ I whispered through the mind link as I saw Bakura freeze  
  
//Ryou? Where are you// Bakura answered back  
  
/Did-Did you mean that? Did you really mean what you said? That-that I was yours?/ I asked ignoring his question  
  
//.. You heard?// came his surprised reply  
  
/Yes.... I'm outside the room..../  
  
//I will kill Marik if he set this up// came Bakura's reply as the door to Malik's room opened.  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I opened the door connecting Malik's room to the hallway and found Ryou standing there with his big doe eyes looking at me innocently. What surprised me the most was when Ryou hugged me and said "Ashiteru 'Kura-koi" I cracked a small smile when I heard Ryou say that and hugged him back.  
  
"Ashiteru" I answered back softly. After a few moments of silence Marik said "Phew. and I thought this plan wouldn't work.." "My facial expression darkened considerably as I whispered to Ryou "I'll be right back Ryou wait downstairs"  
  
"Don't suffocate him" Ryou whispered low enough for Marik and me to hear then left the room. I smirked and fingered the knife in my hands lovingly. I then turned and faced Marik with an insane smile. Leaning closer to Marik I kissed him gently. I knew I took Marik by surprise by the way he responded to my kisses. After a minute we both separated panting slightly from our little lip lock.  
  
"W-What was that for?" Marik said panting quickly. "Thank you" came my simple reply as I flashed him a genuine smile "Thank you for everything.... Now let's work on Malik's birthday party"(When Ryou said don't suffocate that meant Ryou knew they were gonna kiss ^^ hehe sorry that part came out of nowhere ...)  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
I watched as Bakura walked downstairs out of the room. "Damn that tomb robber. I see that 5 millennia's in the ring didn't fog his senses" I muttered "I had no idea he had that planned up that sleeve..." "Marik........ are you gonna get your ass down here or what?" Bakura snapped from downstairs. "Fuck off I'm coming" I growled back as I exited the room going downstairs  
  
"So? What do we do next?" Ryou asked me softly as I sat on the couch "We're all here and the stuff are all bought" "We wait until Malik takes the bait I set up" I answered "Shut up and be quiet I have to concentrate" Bakura and Ryou nodded as closed my eyes and began chanting silent words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
I woke up suddenly as I felt a voice call to me  
  
( Malik.. )  
  
"What? Who-who are you" I asked no one in particular  
  
(Malik. Baka I'm so hurt you forgot who I was..)  
  
"What? How could I forget you if I don't even know who you are?" I asked getting annoyed  
  
(Baka.. Just come home you'll find something... or... should I say someone)  
  
"Why would I do that? Marik hates me" I answered bitterly.  
  
(Are you sure?)  
  
"Yes" I answered  
  
(Idiot come home now you'll find a surprise)  
  
"Sure" I said sarcastically But surprisingly the voice didn't answer. Sighing I got up and walked out of Ryou's room to find Bakura and Ryou missing. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door walking toward the direction of my house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
I groaned and fell off the sofa completely exhausted. "Marik -kun Are you alright?" Ryou asked his big doe eyes widening. "I'm fine." I muttered hoping Malik would get my message and come. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door............................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED MWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authoress: ^^ YAY THE STORY'S NEAR IT'S ENDD ^^ YAAAYYYY ^^ SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLZ R/R ^^  
  
Note: the story will be continued soon ^^ 


	11. Just Wanna Say I Love You

Chapter 11: Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to EVERYONEE ^^ IT'S ALL FOR MY LOYAL LOYAL REVIEWERS ^^ THANK YOU SO MUCHAAAAA *hugs everyone*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to Everyone who reviewed ^^  
  
1. Bakuraluva - lolx I agrree Bakura is so damn sexy when he's pissed ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
2. Panda X. Bear - lolx ^^ school's going fine ^^ lolx I really made Ryou act like Marik's... ehh.. Lolx ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
3. Anonymous - hehe me don't mind you rants ^^ I lovvee hearing comments from my nice nice reviewers *hugs* ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
4. Carmen5 - lolx ^^ I'm dying to see how many reviewers I get ^^ lolx ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
5. BishounenzAngel - hehe arigato ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
6. ~*lilrubydevil*~ - ^^ thanks ^^ I never thought it was cool at all hehe... but thank yous for saying so *hugs* and ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
7. Angel Reaper - hehe umm just to tell you I'm actually surprised I actually finished this story - _ - ;; lolx ^^ hehe ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
8. animegurl6 - hehe lolxx ^^ I understand people hate the cliffy ^^ lolx ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy  
  
9. Song-Obsessed1 (2) - wow... you really were crying? I never knew my story was so ... Sad *sniff* ^^ thank yous for reviewingg ^^ heres the last chapter ^^ enjoy ^^ *hands a tissue*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Hii ^^ this is the last chapter ^^ then there'll be a sequell ^^ YAY I'll explain more about it later ^^ *smiling happily* Now On with the stoorryyyyyyyy ^^  
  
"..." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thoughts  
  
/..../ = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
//.....// = Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
(.....) = Malik talking to Marik  
  
((....)) = Marik talking to Malik  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Wanna Say I Love You  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Get the door" Ryou ordered me holding Marik who slumped on the sofa exhausted. I glared at Marik and walked to the front door muttering curses under my breath as I opened the door. "Bakura.... you better get out of my house in 5 minutes" a female voice snapped nastily. I blinked in surprise to find Isis not Malik at the door looking awfully dangerous.  
  
"Don't complain to me...Ryou dragged me into this" I muttered as Isis entered the house closing the door then began looking around. "Marik .. you really didn't have to do this you know..." Isis said smiling slightly at the decorations and food. "Daijoubu you probably saw this coming right?" Marik said from the other room softly probably still exhausted. "Hai and just to tell you Malik's at the door" Isis pointed out to me when there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
"I knocked on the door waiting for my Yami to answer but to my surprise Bakura was there looking fucking sexy and irritated. "Your Yami wants to see you" Bakura snapped angrily as he stepped out of my way allowing me to enter. I looked at him curiously and entered my now dark house. "Bakura? Why's it so dark?" I asked receiving no reply.  
  
Looking behind me I found the front door closed and Bakura no where to be seen. "Aww now c'mon Malik don't tell me you're scared.." A voice whispered in my ear. Instinctively I drew out my dagger and slashed a thin air. "I know you can do better then that" the annoying voice whispered again panting on my ear. "Bakura if that's you I'm gonna murder you" I snapped slashing my dagger at thin air again. "Even if you're fucking hot and sexy" I added silently.  
  
"Behind youu" the voice whispered tauntingly. I turned around and prepared to slash again when I felt a pair of hot sweaty lips on mines. I gasped slightly when the hand began roaming around my body occasionally lightly brushing over my nipples. "Mmm let... me .. Go.." I mumbled in between the heated kiss. We parted slightly for air then I realized that my attacker's eyes were lavender like mines and held no sanity in them.  
  
"Marik?" I whispered holding back a moan as Marik's hands slipped into my leather pants and began fondling my length. "About time you figured out" he responded purring softly at my small cries. "Marik... we still have to eat you know." a voice that sounded a lot like Isis called out as the lights opened and everything was revealed.  
  
I watched in amazement when the lights were opened everything was decorated beautifully. "Happy Birthday" Marik whispered soothingly in my ear sucking on it gently. "Arig.ato.." I moaned as Marik's hand slipped into my shirt. Isis let out an irritated growl and grabbed Marik and me by the ear. "Go get a room" she snapped leading me to my room and throwing us inside.  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I watched emotionlessly as Isis returned and begin fixing the place up. "Bakura... You can stop hiding now" Isis said softly to me. Slowly I stepped out of the shadows and reached for the door, about to leave when a hand stopped me. "Bakura.. where are you going?" Ryou asked me holding my wrists. I shrugged him off and reached for the doorknob again.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou said softly again, almost a whisper as he covered his eyes with those bangs of his "you-your not gonna leave.? Are you?." I stayed silent and turned the knob opening the door then, stepping outside when a hand stopped me again. "Bakura... I still need your help incase Marik and Malik get a little outta hand and start screwing in front of your hikari.... 'you' wouldn't want that right?" Isis said calmly trying to fight back a giggle.  
  
"Shut ... Up... they can fucking screw my hikari if they wanted to! ... I don't give a shit about anything anymore so fuck off Isis" I snapped furiously noticing the increasing look of angst on Ryou's face. "I'm guessing you guys didn't patch up your relationship yet right?" Isis said smirking at my glare of death while touching her sennen tauk (is tat how you spell it?) lightly.  
  
"Well.. then maybe I should help you..." she said giggling lightly as a bright light came from her tauk. A glass ball appeared in her hand as flashing lights enveloped from it sucking us into the sphere.  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
I smirked as a delicious moan escaped from my koibito's (dunno howta spell..) mouth. "Did you like that?" I purred slowly watching Malik try to speak. "Ha-Hai I-i... loved..." he said gasping again throwing his head back allowing me better access to his purrfect neck. I smirked again and began straddling his waist at the same time attacking his neck and chest with kisses. My hands slipped lower to his thighs when his hands stopped me.  
  
"Onegai not now.." he whimpered. I cocked my head to one side questioningly at him. In a few minutes the beautiful kitten flipped me in the uke position, catching me off guard. "I'll get you for that" I snapped as Malik began straddling my hips lightly placing butterfly kisses near my ear. His skillful hands slipped lower and lower until he somehow removed my pants and began rubbing my inner thighs seductivfully.  
  
((On the second thought.... maybe you should continue)) I moaned as Malik began touching my length lightly.  
  
(I knew you would agree) Malik answered back, smirking when he saw me thrust my hips up in desperate attempt for him to stop teasing me.  
  
He quickly pulled back his hand then gently stoked it, pulling away his hand when I thrust toward it again.  
  
((Malik..)) I said closing my eyes, growling angrily.  
  
(Are-Are you angry at me? You know... When you began closing the link and sometimes ignoring me?) he replied back completely surprising me.  
  
((No...never .... it was just that I didn't want you to know of this...))  
  
(Really?)  
  
((Hai.. really)) I sent back, smiling when he snuggled deeply into my chest purring contently.  
  
(Arigato) he purred seductively  
  
"So that means I can screw you now... right?" I asked looking at Malik. "Hai... If you want..." he replied looking at me with those purrfect eyes of his. "Good" I said easily flipping him to the uke position. "Aw.. that's so ... Unfair" Malik said pouting slightly at me. "Life's unfair Young one but however for me .... I just gotta say .. it's good being seme again" I purred playing with Malik's soft hair. "Ah...brother's ... I don't think it's a good time to screw each other..." a voice said amused.  
  
I looked at the door and saw Isis smirking at me. "What do you need?" I said snapping. "Nothing...I'm just saying it's time to eat and you can screw later" she said calmly before leaving "And don't forget to take care of your 'problems' I don't want to see two people screwing in the living room" ) I hope you know what I mean by problems.. lolx if you don't then it has something to do with being VERY aroused then ... lolx a slight bulge ^^ *brushing her teeth* .... I just wanted to clarify that.... I DIDN'T WRITE THAT ^^)  
  
"Hehe... Isis is so nice..." I said smirking at the little kitten looking very very frightened at me. "Ahh... Hehe.... why don't we go eat?" Malik asked looking especially nervous. "Don't act like we never screwed before and plus it won't hurt at all... I know the exact spot where to hit you and make you scream like the fucking slut that you are" I purred in Malik's ear.  
  
"Your right about that ..., but I'm not...Mmm" Malik moaned gasping at he felt his whole length enveloped in heat.  
  
((Better my little Kitten?))  
  
(Mmm.. m... a .l.ot...)  
  
((Having any second thought?))  
  
(No...Non...e.. at.. Mmm. all..)  
  
((Do you want me to fuck you?))  
  
(Y..e...ssss)  
  
((Then beg my whore, fucking beg me now)) I sent back, smirking when I felt Malik cum into my mouth, panting endlessly. 'This is gonna be a great day' I thought laughing at Malik's little begging. (No... this is not a lemon okays? It won't be on Mediaminer ^^ in the sequel there will be lemons but definitely not here ^^)  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
"Bakura? Bakura wake up" a voice called to me touching my shoulder. "Fuck off I'm sleeping.." I muttered shrugging off the hand. "Um.. Okay but uh. Malik's trying to .. Uh... screw me?" the voice said uncertainly. "I hope he succeeds then" I mumbled back. "Um... okay then ... Marik's trying to screw me?" the voice said again. "I hope he succeeds too" I replied back. "Oh.. gr... fine be like that.. but Yami's coming over here to screw me you know" the voice said annoyed.  
  
My eyes snapped open as I jumped up and looked around "Yami? Wheere where? I'm gonna skin that mutha fucker now" I snapped reaching for my knife when I realized I wasn't wearing jeans anymore. Instead there was a simple piece of cloth wrapped around my waist and a loose piece of shirt covering me. "Huh? aren't these clothes..." "Ancient Egyptian?" A voice finished for me.  
  
I turned around slowly and say Isis smirking lightly "I don't know about you but I would say Ryou looks damn sexy in them.." She retorted lightly. I turned around again and looked at Ryou sitting innocently on the bed in a skimpy robe that barely reached up to his thighs, which was also slightly open so it allowed me to see some of his pearly white skin that glistened slightly in the sun, and an silver neck buckle around his neck making him look like the perfect little slut for anyone.  
  
Unconsciously I licked my lips, examining his perfect body shape. "I'll leave you two alone for your little 'communication' time together" Isis said smiling at my expression before disappearing. "Uh.. Bakura? Are you okay?" Ryou said softly allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Uh.. Uh .. I'm-I'm fine.." I replied before moving closer to the bed Ryou was on. "So now you talk to Me!?" Ryou said snapping his head up suddenly, showing me his tears running down his cheek.  
  
"Gomen ne..." I said unexpectedly surprising myself as I walked towards Ryou wiping his tears away. "Gomen ne.. Ryou.. but I also.." I said again as trailed off thinking of how Ryou hated me ever since. . I-i. Ryou cocked his head towards one side looking at me with a sad look, almost like he felt like I was toying around with him. "Do you mean what you said?" Ryou said soft covering his eyes with those bangs of his but I could clearly see that Ryou was crying. "Hai.. I mean it.. for everything I did... and also..I Just Wanna Say I .." (Well. what did Bakura want to say? Hehe) Ryou suddenly pressed his lips against mines.  
  
Bringing us into a loving and passionate kiss. "Arigato.." He mumbled opening his mouth slightly. Allowing me to explore his mouth and taste his sweet chocolate scent (uh... I have not idea what he tastes like... but Malik tastes like cinnamon ^^ hehe.. I have no idea about that either.. ,, hehe.... I'm glad you like it ^^  
  
Malik: ..... No... I hate it..  
  
Authoress: Well... fine the ending SUCKED well.. there'll be a sequel anyways.. actually 2... 1 is Malik and Marik uh.. Screwing and Bakura and Ryou screwing also... and the second sequel.. is like... A ehh/... lolx take the poll ^^  
  
POLL FOR THE SEQUEL 2:Pairings..  
  
1. Bakura/Marik  
  
2. Bakura/Malik  
  
3. Marik/Ryou  
  
4. Malik/Ryou  
  
OR  
  
5. Marik/Malik/Bakura/Ryou  
  
sooo ^^ take your votes ^^ and just to tell you I WOULD REALLY BE HAPPY IF YOU CHOSE #5 ^^ hehe here's a good choice to pick ^^  
  
Anyways... the sequel's about that Malik and Marik are together however Malik can stop thinking about Bakura or Ryou (neither can Marik) and they (Malik and Marik) work together to make Bakura and Ryou realized that Malik and Marik have a crush on them and want Bakura and Ryou to be in a relationship wit them.. ^^ hehe.... that's why ^^  
  
But if you prefer no sequel at all except for the lemon's that you can read on Mediaminer then just say NO SEQUEL ^^ and also I'll update this story to tell you that the lemon is up ^^  
  
Arigato ^^ *hugs* I LUV YOU ALLLLL (I can understand if no one reviews ^^ I didn't update for like one century ..) Plz R/R  
  
Feh.. the stories I wrote will take longer to update now.... sorry.. it's just that I have no time to type and post at all... the only days I can write are Wed, Fri. Sat, and Sunday ;..\\\\... Ehh.. I'm trying my hardest but it really isn't working out for me at all... Sorry... Then longest I'll take to update is 1 month.. I promise. 


	12. Noticee

Heyyy everyoneee it's been a long time hasn't it , anywayss I haven't got the courage to write a lemon ............................................................................ .....................................................Would it be okay if I didn't write a lemon *laughs nervously* hehe sooo? And I'm thinking about not having a sequeell hehe ahhh wellll your choiceees pick  
  
^^ The Choices  
  
1. No sequel, No Lemon, Nothing at Alll ^^ hehe (Hoping you will pick this.)  
  
2. Lemon only  
  
3. Sequel only  
  
4 I WANT Everything YOU PITIFUL AUTHORESS BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH 


End file.
